When imaging in a dark environment such as at night, it is conventionally known to capture a subject by irradiating the subject with infrared light in order to better identify the subject in a captured image. However, when a subject illuminated with infrared light is imaged, the color of the subject, which would be visible to the human eye in a bright environment, cannot be satisfactorily reproduced in the imaged image.
As such, a conventional imaging apparatus is configured to reproduce the color of a subject in an environment with a small amount of visible light. The conventional imaging apparatus is configured to sequentially emit infrared light of different wavelengths respectively associated with red, blue, and green. This imaging apparatus is configured to generate a synthesized image on the basis of images captured when the respective infrared light are emitted.